Persephone Van Alstyne
Overview The main benificiary to her family's wealth, Persephone maintained her maiden name after her marriage to Archibald Malfoy. Growing up within the social hierachy of her families circles, she learnt the ropes from her parents of how to survive in the world of the pureblood elite. Maintaining her impecable reputation, she refuses to allow any rumours to be spread about her, and will easily manipulate situations to her own advantage. Not afraid to exploit friendships or purchase material against another in the same social circle, she has a ruthless nature when it comes to destroying the reputation of others. It has become an entertainment for her in the last ten years after her children had attended Hogwarts. Fiercely proud of her family, she maintains a close eye on her children and their antics to ensure they do not fall into the wrong relationships or harm the reputation of both the Malfoy and Van Alstyne name. Encouraging her son Orion to see the correct women, she is oblivious to what her children truly want. She has a favour towards Orion rather than her supposed daughter Juliette due to the pureblood nature of Orion. Her husband Archibald and her own relationship is open despite maintaining a high standard of marriage in social standings, Juliette had become a part of that when her husband caused one of his lovers to fall pregnant. Persephone took the responsibility for Juliette, and left the public eye for the required time until she was born. Whilst Persephone is proud of both of her children, she shows very little praise towards Juliette, preferring to ensure her own blood excels in life. Background Born 3rd August, into the prestigious family wealth of the Van Alstyne family, she is the main beneficiary of her parents heritage when they pass on and as such maintains her family name. Growing up within London, she lived in the wealthy areas and attended private schooling for the magically gifted from a young age in preperation for her inception to Hogwarts, Persephone found an interest in potions and charms as opposed to the more popular Defence Against the Dark Arts preperation her private schooling mates become interested in. Attending the social circle parties from the time she could walk, she was trained and schooled in the requirements of maintaining her social standing and what was and was not accepted in her behaviour. This became especially true when courting with males in her early teenage years. Her mother especially taught her how to ensure that her indescretions would never be noticed by anybody in society, and the manipulation tools that were used by friends to maintain other friends. A tool she has maintained in her own ventures of society. Taking over from the age of eighteen as the public figure head of the Van Alstyne name, she has sought to keep and excel their name to higher social standings. Fairytales were never a part of Persephone's growing up, her childhood spent in reality and how her actions would affect others and how others actions could be used for her own advantage. Living at home until her days at Hogwarts. Family Husband: Archibald Malfoy (Deceased) Son: Orion Malfoy Daughter: Juliette Malfoy Hogwarts Years During her Hogwarts years, Persephone excelled in her studies of Potions, achieving high grades throughout her years within the subject. She scored highly with every subject but found no passion in the use of wands or creatures. This then sparked her interest in becoming an Unspeakable. Liking the power and the solo work of research, she avoided working on any group projects and refused to be partnered in her potions class. Persephone refused to play Quidditch, claming that only the few would want to fly and those weren't the few that she would be associated with. Working hard and enjoying the benefits of privacy in the broom closets, she soon sharpened her skills in manipulation, taking advantage of the naivety of those younger than her to achieve her own means. Including things such as library books being read, shoes polished and cleaned and things fetched from various places in the castle after curfew, Persephone maintained a good relationship with the Professors, her reputation pristine. Adult Life Becoming the public figurehead of her family at the age of eighteen, only one year after her graduation from Hogwarts, Persephone took a year out of her training to be an Unspeakable in order to achieve the required status and reputation that would allow her to work without being judged for her choices. It was through her connections a the Ministry in combination with their social standings that she was introduced to Archibald Malfoy who would later become her husband. Marrying young, she conceived Orion Malfoy very shortly after their wedding and Juliette Malfoy came only years after that. Disliking the fact that her supposed superior in Magnus Rice, Persephone has chosen to ignore his rule and works in her own projects and avoids the group projects if she can. Azkaban Years After the mass conviction of the Death Eaters, Persephone was sentenced to life in prison at Azkaban. Still using the claim of the imperious curse that she had used since her arrest, Persephone was forced to portray the innocent whenever she was under supervision of the guards or during count rounds. Whilst she detested having to actually befriend other prisoners, she used a younger prisoners' kinder personality to assist with the organistion for the killing of her husband on the outside so she was unable to be implicated. Post-Azkaban Years After her release from Azkaban, Persephone was let go from the Ministry as her security clearance as an Unspeakable was revoked. Relationships Friendships: Whilst Persephone maintains bonds with her female company in her life, she maintains very few friendships. Her supposed partner in crime would be Violet Bradshaw of whom she has had many an exploit including the destruction of a wedding only hours before the bride walked down the aisle. Romantic: Persephone and her husband Archibald Malfoy have an unspoken agreement between the two of them of which the other is allowed to do what they wish with who they wish, as long as evidence and proof of the indiscretion is never released into the public view. In public they are strongly and closely married, in private the have both had affairs and are fine with one another doing so. Global Plot Involvement *Was present at Diagon Alley during the Goblin Rebellion riots. *Recently recruited to the Death Eaters by Xavier Blake. *Under the mask of the Death Eaters, attacked Leigh Deveroux in Diagon Alley to convince her to use her contacts to help the Death Eaters' fight in exchange for peace of mind about her family. *During the Kings Cross Staiton attacks, Persephone was involved with the Death Eaters in their attack on the train. She used the imperius charm on a man, and killed two bystanders of whom she knows the identity of none. Persephone was captured by the MLE and is currently in custody. She is claiming the Imperius charm as her defence. Favourite Quotes *"You would fill the entire doily? You'll find that I am quite used to comments made, but perhaps next time before you suggest things such as tacky, you would look around. If not to see the way in which the party is actually run, but to ensure you are not overheard."'- Debutante and Deceit' *“You don’t require to live with another family when you have your own, we’ll be delighted to have you back in the house or as you know, we aren’t paupers and therefore you will not give the impression that we are by living with another boy and his brother to save money. We will buy you an apartment after the party. A proper suitable apartment of course.” - Bonding See Also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Pureblood Category:Witch Category:Silver Category:Slytherin Category:Marriages Category:Global Plot Category:Death Eaters Category:Azkaban Prisoner